One of the challenges in implementing multiple sensors in a single CMOS-MEMS integrated device is to provide more than one enclosure pressure within the chip in order to optimize the performance of each sensor independently. For example, an accelerometer may require a high enclosure pressure to be more immune to acoustic vibrations whereas a gyroscope on the same CMOS-MEMS integrated devices may require a lower enclosure pressure. The present invention addresses such a need.